Lily Finds Out
by The Black Lycan
Summary: During the time of the marauders, Lily comes across a certain werewolf and finds out about the Marauders little secret! Contains slaps, jokes and humor! and a bit of action!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: everything belongs to JK Rowling. only the plot is mine. If by any chance my plot matches any other fanfic, don't sue because I'm writing this just for fun!!**

**AN: Well here is a pre-harry fic that couldn't get of my mind. i wrote it mostly during my history and Geography class. (i am not an art student) so bare with me if the plot seems uneven.**

**I also want to thank MADMAN who agreed to beta this story along with the other stories!**

**Lily Finds Out**

**Chapter 1**

"Seriously James, get a grip of your self!" Remus said half annoyed. Remus, James, and Sirius were in the shrieking shack waiting for the full moon to rise. There were only three of them since Peter was in the hospital wing because his cauldron blew up in his face.

Remus sighed slightly as he waited for his transformation. For the past hour he was stuck with James talking about how beautiful Lily was looked today. It was probably worse than transforming into a werewolf.

"Hey Sirius, did I tell you about how Lily smiled at me today?" James said dreamily.

"Yes Prongs, you told us fourteen times already," Sirius groaned,

"Hey moony, would you hurry up with your transformation already, so it can shut Prongs up!"

Sirius walked over to the couch that Remus was currently sitting on. Everything in the house was withered or ruined with Remus' scratching or torn to shreds by the werewolf's sharp teeth. Moony wasn't as passive in his wolf form as he was normally, this however never worried the three other marauders. They were in their seventh year and were still as mischievous as they were when they first entered the school. Times never change.

Sirius sat besides Remus and frowned annoyingly at James, who was trying to look hurt at Sirius' remark.

"I don't talk about her all the time, do I?" said James softly after noticing both his friends annoyed looks.

Sirius let out a snort, "James, you talk about Lily 24/7, and that includes at night…you wake me up, so I know."

Remus chuckled weakly as he felt the time for his transformation come closer. The three of them waited silently for the moon to rise and for Remus to change.

Remus let out a loud gasp as the moonlight shone through the window on the roof. Immediately Remus fell over his chair and clenched his stomach with pain.

James could see Remus' eyes turn pitch black while his friend let out a painful cry as his bones started to contort.It was truly gruesome to watch.

Knowing that Remus would be a full-fledged werewolf in a matter of seconds, James and Sirius transformed in their animagus forms and moved closer to Remus.

Remus was rapidly changing, hair was starting to grow over his entire body and his face started to disfigure into a snout. Sirius winced as a crack was heard from Remus' back.

It always pained James and Sirius to his Remus in so much pain every month and they couldn't do anything about it except be there with his. Being there in their animal form did help Remus a lot, but Remus was still in pain.

In a few seconds, Remus had turned into a fully-fledged werewolf. The wolf sat there staring at the Stag and Dog, Immediately Sirius jumped on top of the werewolf and started playing around the room as James watched amusingly.

Sirius was in the process of biting Remus' ear when James caught their attention by pushing Sirius playfully. James went down the stairs and into the passageway that led out of the shrieking shack. Remus and Sirius followed behind the big stag.

Sirius always moved close by the werewolf just to keep it in check. James always stayed in front so that if anyone were out in the grounds, James would be able to charge Remus back into the shrieking shack.

One hour before full moon in the gryffindor common room

Lily was sitting in the common room looking over her charms essay, biting her lower lip as she read. She couldn't concentrate on it properly.

It was slowly getting dark and the fire crackled through the room accenting her red hair and her emerald eyes.She was alone in the common room except for two other first years.

Putting the essay down on the table in front of her, she ran hand through her fiery red hair, starring into the fire. Her mind was jumping thoughts between James and doing her essay.

It was strange how James was acting; at the beginning of the year James acted like his normal self, always cursing students, walking around with his friends like he owned the school. But then it happened, two months after the start of the first term James had drastically changed. It was after Remus had left for his parent's house, when Remus came back James had changed completely.

For the first week, James, Remus and Sirius became usually quiet; there were no more pranks. Lily had noticed this when she saw James pass Snape without sending a single bad remark to the Slitherin. This was a first in Hogwart's history.

It was the middle of the year; Lily and James were already having long conversations in the common room. Lily was surprised at how interesting James was and started to like him, and obviously he liked her, a lot.

Sighing, Lily pilled all her homework and walked to her dorm with all the homework in her arms. She passed an open window by the staircase, feeling the cool night breeze against her face. She stopped to look out of the window to admire the grounds. Looking around the darkening grounds she saw the whomping willow. The whomping willow was a violent tree; Lily never had the chance to see it up close.

Staring at the tree she saw three people stand around the tree, Lily recognized them immediately, and it was James Remus and Sirius.

She could see James fumble around with a stick before the whomping willow froze. The tree froze for a few seconds before it started swaying again. Lily looked down to where James was standing, but they weren't there.

Lily stayed in shock for a couple of minutes before she made up her mind. Running as fast as she could to her dorm, she threw her books on her bed and grabbed her cloak. She tried to be as quiet as possible while in her dorm so that she wouldn't wake any of her roommates who were thankfully sleeping early.

As quick as she could she left the common room and headed for the entrance hall. Once she reached the entrance hall she could hear someone walking, looking around the corner she could see Filch walk past the front door. Muttering to himself about dung bombs in the charms hallway and his usual speech of 'hanging those rascals on the ceiling'.

Lily waited until the coast was clear before opening the front door slowly and slipping out of the castle.

Walking on the grounds, she mumbled something about James being an idiot. He was doing it, up to his deviltry again. Just when she thought he was changing for the better…she shook her head. She should know that James would never change…..even for her. She shivered slightly as she walked on the grass towards the whomping willow. Looking around she could see light coming form Hagrid's hut.

Walking further away from the castle she never took her eyes of the whomping willow where she saw James and his friends disappear. Lily was defiantly going to give James a piece of her mind when she gets hold of him.

Lily stopped as she saw the Whomping willow freeze like it had done before. They were coming out, she thought angrily, breaking out in a jog to catch James and his friends before they left. Oh, were they in for a surprise.

But fate was determined that James wouldn't get the shock of his life: she would. What she saw next made her gasp in horror. Instead of James coming out, there stood a large brown stag. Behind the stag she saw a black dog and a huge grey wolf. It took her a few seconds to realize that it wasn't an ordinary wolf but a werewolf. It looked around for a while when she was caught in its sights. It started menacingly towards her. 'Oh, James for goodness sake, please be here!' Lily thought desperately. James wasn't there though, so Lily did the most natural thing any ordinary human…..or wizard would do. Lily turned around and ran towards the castle as fast as she could.

While she was running she turned around to see if the wolf was following her. What she saw was amazingly, was the dog fighting the wolf…..and losing. While she was looking, she tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. Though she was on the ground, she could hear a savage noise coming towards her. Fear as she never felt before gripped her….she was going to die….and not pleasantly either…..

**CLIFFY!!!**

**AN: well there you have it, the first chapter! hope you'll continue reading!! and don't forget to review!!!!**

**Thanks to Madman, fot wonderfully betaing my story! (if you're all wondering, no he is not mad!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well here is the update! i had fun writing this chapter and i hope you like it!! **

**It's much better the first chapter thanx to my new beta reader Madman!! he's been really helpfull in finding mistakes (my spelling sucks!)and adding a bit of his humor! Thanx a lot!**

**Oh well, i hope you readers like this chapter! i'll be updateing soon!**

**Disclaimer: everything belongs to JK Rowling. only the plot is mine. If by any chance my plot matches any other fanfic, don't sue because I'm writing this just for fun!!**

Chapter 2 

After James knew that the tree was frozen, he climbed out of the hole in his stag form, knowing that Moony was still behind him. Looking up at the sky he saw the full moon shine towards the ground, just this one sight triggered many memories of the marauders and their adventures.

Without a second thought he headed towards the forbidden forest. James had promised himself that he was going the search deeper into the forest, although he knew the forest layout like the back of his hand; there was still the urge to discover. He was going to discover something tonight all right, but it's not the forest.

He could hear Moony and Padfoot come out of the hole following him. Suddenly he heard Padfoot bark. Looking back to the werewolf he could see that Moony was standing still and was looking fixatedly in one direction, unwaveringly. This is bad, James thought, quickly looking in the direction where Moony was looking.

What he saw sent a ghastly chill down his spine; Lily was running away to the castle. Of all the times to go strolling around the grounds it had to be full moon.

Sirius had already seen Lily and was trying his best to block Moony, pacing slowly from side to side with his hackles raised, so he could give time for Lily to go into the safety of the castle. James sighed in relief, Lily was running to the castle and Moony was far away and what's more, he had to go through James and Sirius first to get to her.

But Remus's uncontrollable thirst for blood drove the werewolf to lunge at Sirius in a desperate attempt to pass the massive dog. They were both slashing and tearing each other apart with their razor sharp claws and teeth. Sirius landed blows on Remus, which would surely kill a human in seconds. Remus almost didn't care about the brutal blows he received but returned his assaults with rapid and savage clawing, ripping Sirius into bits. Horrible sounds of snarling and slashing filled the normally calm night air. Sirius gathered up his strength, pounded Remus and sent the werewolf hurtling through the air. After slowly getting back on all fours, he approached the werewolf who had landed a few metres away, and seemed unconscious. Sirius no longer was worried about Remus anymore and so put his guard down. A huge mistake it was, for Moony opened his eyes ,sprang to life and without warning tackled Padfoot, who fell hard to the ground. James immediately ran towards the two fighting canines and managed to hit Moony with his prongs. The werewolf was thrown off Sirius, whom he had pinned on the ground.

Moony immediately stood up and ran past his two friends in the Lily's direction, who was still trying to run.

James and Sirius immediately fired into pursuit after the wolf, trying to get to Lily before Moony did. If they didn't... James didn't want to think about what a thirsty werewolf could potentially do. Werewolves were cursed to go after any human being for their blood. If they don't attack any humans on full moon their thirst and hunger is transferred to the next full moon and so on, until they can get to some one. Moony, being secluded from any human contact when a werewolf for nearly a year, wouldn't be so keen on passing up a chance for even a drop of human blood.

James with all his might put on a burst of speed and ran as fast as he could. The stag was now faster than the werewolf, so James caught up quickly. Lily was on the ground now; James saw her tripping on a stone while she was running and was watching fearfully at the werewolf that was running full speed at her with snarled teeth flashing, mouth foaming and with a merciless glint in its eyes.

James charged the werewolf's side, pummelling it to the ground. It took a few seconds for the werewolf to recover from the forceful blow, and turned its attention to James. What the werewolf saw wasn't his best friend trying to protect an innocent person.

All he saw was an animal, who was getting in the way of its dinner.

While Moony was charging at James, Sirius managed to catch up and jumped onto Moony, starting a fully-fledged canine fight that James was happy he wasn't a part of, since they were both practically ripping each other apart as before. It was true that some part of Moony saw them as friends, but the beast which now controlled him, regarded them as a nuisance, stopping him from his dinner.

James ran over to Lily and stood next to her. Lily looked at the stag nervously but quickly tried to get on, which was what James' hoped she would logically do: it was no option to be in a middle of a fight between two gigantic dogs with teeth longer dinner knives, even though it meant climbing on top of a stag which you have never seen before –anything could happen in the magical world.

After a couple of tries, Lily finally made it on the stag, and grabbed the stag's neck to hold on. She had never ridden a stag, much less even a pony: it wasn't really comfortable, but comfort wasn't something to be worried about at a time like this.

Sirius was still fighting with Remus and was slowly pushing it back into the shrieking shack. Every time the werewolf wanted to turn on Lily, Sirius would anger the werewolf again and again until it was distracted and they were moving slowly away from where Lily was.

James ran as fast as he could to the castle, in no time he was panting. He had never had the chance to carry anyone on his back before and to be truthful; it wasn't something he would like to do again.

Lily tried her best to hold on to the stag's neck as they raced to the front doors of the castle.

Once they were at the front door, Lily got of the stag and looked at the stag again, before it started to change into the form of James Potter, who slumped on the door, panting as if he took somebody on a piggy back ride from an escape from a mythical wolf.

Whack!! James held his hand against his now burning red cheek were Lily had just slapped him.

"What was that for??!!" exclaimed James with exaggerated innocence.

"What was that for?! WHAT WAS THAT FOR??!! YOU WALK AROUND WITH A WEREWOLF AND NEARLY GET ME KILLED AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK ME WHY I SLAPPED YOU???!!!" shouted Lily in a fit a rage.

"Shhhhh, calm down or you're gonna get us caught by Filch!" James whispered hastily at Lily.

"Not if I tell him first!" Lily said still angry.

James grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her away from the entrance and into a shadow covered corner.

"What are you doing?!" said Lily.

"Don't go telling Filch before you hear the truth!" James said sternly, his breathing was normal again and he regained his composure.

"And what is that then?" Lily said, expecting a very, very good answer for all what happened.

"We became animagus to..."James was interrupted when a bark was heard and a big black dog ran next to James transforming into his normal form.

"I got Remus-" Sirius eyed Lily warily, pondering for a moment, before pulling out his wand and pointing at Lily's head. Before Sirius could do any thing, Lily had her wand out and James grabbed Sirius' arm.

"James! What's with you, she knows that we're animagus!" Sirius snarled at James like the dog he was.

"I know, but this is Lily we're talking about. Lily, our friend!" said James almost pleadingly.

"I know we're talking about Lily; Lily who knows too much about our secret though she is our friend which I don't care because this goes beyond friendship as this secret might destroy our lives forever if it is revealed by our friend who understands ITS LAW WE BROKE!!!" Sirius frantically spilled out. James and Lily just stood there; staring at Sirius with wide eyes. Sirius then cleared his throat and continued normally, if angry is what normal is for him.

"Well have you told her everything? She knows about us being illegal animagus, and that alone can get us thrown out of school, or worse into Azkaban!" Sirius shouted angrily.

While James and Sirius were arguing, Lily was just standing there with confused emotions. One, she was still shocked by the fact that she was nearly killed by a werewolf. Two, angry with James for not telling her in the first place.

"We can trust Lily, she's not about to tell the ministry about us!" James said loudly.

"Hello, I can hear you, you know!" Lily interrupted slightly annoyed. Both James and Sirius looked at Lily, James looked a bit embarrassed and Sirius still looked angry.

"How much has this fathead git told you about us?!" Sirius said coldly.

"All I know is that both of you... and maybe Remus... are animagus and you go wandering around the school at night!" retaliated Lily.

"Hasn't he told you about how Remus-"

"Found something weird around the shrieking shack the other day!" James interrupted Sirius, stepping in front of him giving Sirius a 'play along' look.

Lily looked at James disbelievingly, "So let me take a wild guess, you all went to investigate and found a werewolf!?"

"Um.....yeah.....sure.....THAT'S RIGHT!!!" both James and Sirius said together.

"So where is Remus then?" Lily said narrowing her eyes.

James suddenly became very nervous; he didn't really think that Lily was buying the story. With that said, he didn't really have a good answer to that question, it was one thing to not tell Lily something, but it was another thing to Lie to her straight out, and James didn't want to break the trust that he was building up with Lily, which was what he had painstakingly accomplished after many years.

Sirius figured out why his friend was hesitating with the question and thought up a good cover story.

"Remus is in the forest making sure that werewolf doesn't come back out of the forest." said Sirius. "So will you keep this little incident quiet?"

"I'll think about it." replied Lily.

"With all due respect, I would like to know now." said Sirius, gritting his teeth with annoyance and anger.

"I will, if you keep it quiet about me sneaking out!"

"Deal." Sirius immediately pulled out a piece of parchment from his robes. He pointed his wand at the parchment and muttered something softly under his breath, before rolling it up again.

"Take the route along the charms corridor and you should get back without bumping into any teachers." said Sirius calmly.

"What are you going to do?" asked Lily suspiciously.

James looked back at his friend after being quiet for the last part of the conversation. He was really against lying to Lily, she was a smart girl, and eventually she would have figured out about Remus. Now it would make sense to her, with Remus leaving every month, Remus getting sick during potions, his lack of energy during part of the month. With this everything would be clear to her.

"We're going to call Remus, tomorrow he needs to go the funeral of his second cousin uh....Harold." said Sirius.

"Wait, I thought he went to Harold's funeral last month." said Lily again suspiciously. "Funny how many Harolds die at one time."

'Damn you Padfoot, why did you go use the same name as last month!' James thought angrily, glaring at Sirius.

"It's Remus's other second cousin, he has two that are named the same!" James said quickly, making up for Sirius covering for him earlier.

Lily walked over the Sirius and slapped his on his left cheek before turning around and walking to the front doors of the school

"You should know what that's for..."she called back. James tried his best to hold in the urge to laugh, looking at Sirius who was rubbing his left cheek, cursing "Why that little.....", but was interrupted with James bursting into hysterical laughter.

"Don't say a thing!" Sirius said venomously, with that they turned around and transformed into Prongs and Padfoot to join Moony.

**AN: hope u liked it!!**

**Again thanx to Madman for being my Beta Reader!!**

**Thanx also to all the people who reviewed and i hope more people will too!! Please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling. Only the plot is mine. If by any chance my plot matches any other fanfic, DON'T sue because I'm writing this just for fun! **

**AN: Well here is the update, for those who have been waiting. I'm really sorry this is in very late. I had exams to study for, chores to do, and my beta reader as busy as I am!**

**So I hope you like this chapter… and please review and comment? The more reviews I get, the more I feel like writing! So R&R!**

**Once more, thanx to my beta reader, Madman! (Who is actually smart, 2nd in class!)**

**Chapter 3**

Remus opened his eyes and looked around the room. The sun was shining through the broken roof. Looking down at the floor he could see Padfoot and Prongs sleeping beside the bed where Remus was currently on. Werewolves aren't known to share very well, and this caused his friends to get frequent backaches.

Remus got out of bed and walked to a closet in the shack. Inside it were a couple of sets of robes. Remus quickly picked one and put it over his naked body. Thank goodness the windows had grime on them…

Pocketing his wand, which he took from the table beside the closet, Remus walked over the still figures of his friends, who were still in their animal forms on the floor. Something looked different about them…besides the fact they were animals.

Remus kneeled down next to the massive dog and prodded the dog's body. Sirius shifted his head slightly in discomfort. Only when Sirius moved his head did Remus see the three scratches below the dogs jaw.

Remus suddenly remembered the night before. Images started flooding his head, like a broken movie with scenes split up. He could remember fighting with Padfoot and himself racing with Prongs after a girl that he vaguely recognized…

After the flashes stopped, it took Remus a few seconds to recognize the girl that he was chasing. Realizing it was Lily; Remus went into a state of panic. He needed answers NOW, and the only way to get them was to shake Padfoot frantically. The big dog woke up with a start and transformed into his regular self.

"Remus, What's going on? You bloody well almost shook me to death!"

Sirius paused for a second remembering what happened with Lily. Just the thought of Lily made his hand move to his cheek where Lily had slapped him, but he accidentally touched the cuts under his jaw line, making him wince. He then noticed that Remus was glaring at him, and gave a very sheepish grin.

"Bramble bushes grow everywhere these days…"

"Sirius, something happened last night, which made those cuts! Did Lily get out alright?" asked Remus nervously, waving aside the feeble cover-up. This was one of the nightmares come true scenarios which he dreaded since he entered Hogwarts; hurting a student. He could only hope that Lily didn't know who bit her. If he did bite her in the first place, it was a whole other matter of living with a guilty mind.

"Well if you know about Lily, you should know if you bit her." said Sirius simply; he was now sitting on the bed warily.

"I'm serious! Did or did I not bite Lily!" Remus shouted angrily.

"Remus, I'm Sirius. Do you have an identity crisi…"

"What's going on here?" James interrupted Sirius' lame joke.

"Remus was just asking about what happened last night. So sit down and shut up while I explain!" snapped Sirius.

Remus was at the boundary of bursting out in annoyance, nervousness and anger. Remus glared murderously at Sirius, which got his friends attention.

"Before I start, Lily is fine and you surely didn't bite her. At my expense…" Sirius traced his fingers down the three cuts below his jaw.

"Then what happened?" said Remus impatiently.

"Hold on, don't get you knickers in a twist! When we were leaving the shack you kind of got distracted by Lily, who was walking on the grounds, for god knows why. I and James put up a fight and James managed to get Lily to safety while I pushed you back into the shack".

"Oh god, did she find out!" Remus started to hyperventilate as realization struck him: what if the whole school found out about him! The life at Hogwarts he new would be over, but Lily would never let out his secret, or would she? 'Curse all the miserable goody-goody inhabitants of this world!' screamed Remus' mind in overdrive.

James saw this reaction and moved closer to Sirius and Remus.

"Don't worry, we kind of covered it up, but still I don't think Lily bought our excuse that well. All you have to say is that your cousin Harold died." said James in an overly cheery voice.

"But I thought Harold died last month," said Remus with a hint of amusement. Sirius sighed in relief as Remus started to cool down.

James stood up from the bed and cringed while holding his back. Apparently, carrying Lily was harder that he thought it would be.

Sirius looked at James and let out a laugh, James glared at him as he straightened his back.

"Still like Lily, now that you know her weight?" said Sirius sniggering.

"Haha, she is still wonderful, and I'm only sore because this thing has never happened before." said James with dignity.

Sirius added, "You'll be singing a different tune when you find out that you've become a hunchback!"

Sirius and Remus burst into laughter.

James scowled at them and walked away mumbling to himself, which sounded like, "At least I have a girl!"

Unfortunately Sirius heard him: "Sure, those slap marks are proof of her undying affection…"

Sirius and Remus tumbled down with another bout of laughter.

They reached the Professor's McGonagall's class ten minutes late after healing all the visual wounds that they had sustained. James and Sirius stood outside the transfiguration classroom bent over and catching their breath after running through the whole castle trying to avoid teachers and still get their books.

Sirius checked his watch and looked at James, grinning awkwardly.

"We broke our record!"

"Yeah, I felt like collapsing somewhere between here and the common room." said James, still panting.

"Ok, lets go in, or else McGonagall will have our heads. And James, try to look normal".

James looked at Sirius with mock offence as Sirius opened the room, revealing the classroom. McGonagall was looking at them with a stern look on her face, one that would send first years crying…..but neither of them minded it much.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, where have you been? Class started ten minutes ago, that will be twenty points each, now sit down and open your books."

James and Sirius sat down at the back of the class. James tried his best to look normal as he passed by Lily's desk. All he got from Lily was a glare. 'This is not good' he thought to himself as he sat down, Lily was very well known for her temper.

The rest of the class went as normal, during their practical. Lily didn't even glance at James. He slowly started to get worried, 'Lily was angry at something, and it was probably him. Genius, he was to figure it out'…….James quickly shut the mocking voice in his head, but knew it was true.

When the bell rang at the end of the class Lily was the first one to leave the classroom and down the hall. James quickly dumped his stuff in his bag and ran after Lily.

"Lily, come on. What's wrong? Was is about last night?" James asked her as he carefully grabbed her shoulder.

"James, I don't want to talk about it. I know your keeping secrets from me; you didn't think I would believe that excuse you gave me! I thought you changed!" With that Lily turned around and walked down the hall, leaving a stunned James behind

After a few minutes James sighed deeply and turned around, how could he have though that Lily was that dumb, she was always the smart one.

He adjusted his bag on his shoulder and walked towards the Gryffindor tower not bothering to wait for Sirius.

Around the corner Remus walked away from the hall outside the transfiguration classroom. But he didn't miss overhearing what Lily had said to James. He was about to meet James and Sirius, sneaking out of the hospital wing.

There was one thing that Lily said that kept on his mind as he walked down a deserted corridor. 'I thought you changed'. Guilt slowly started to build up in his mind. It was because of him, James had to lie to Lily. Remus knew that Lily couldn't be easily fooled by a lie. She would think it through, go through all the facts. For all they knew she could have already figured out that he was a werewolf.

Remus sighed as he walked further away from the classroom. What was he supposed to do to fix this mess up with out getting himself kicked out of school by angry parents of children, who have prejudices against the likes of him?(and rightly so after yesterday, he thought) Lily wouldn't tell, would she?

Remus couldn't face James now, so he decided to go back to the hospital wing so to keep Madam Pomfrey happy.

_**TBL: Poor Sirius!**_

_**Madman: Remus is in a state of psychological torment and James is dumped by a girlfriend he never had….poor Sirius indeed…..**_

_**TBL: Yeah…..Sirius is unfortunate…..**_

_**Madman:….If you haven't heard of sarcasm, that was it, right up there….**_

_**TBL: I wish somebody would help Sirius…**_

_**Madman: twitching left eye …Don't make me wanna hurt you**_

_**TBL: Hurt? Yeah, Sirius is hurt….poor guy**_

_**Madman: whole body twitching ….Kill the Sirius fanatic…..murder them…..die….die**_

_**TBL:…..Sirius will die! Poor fellow! We gotta help him!**_

_**Odd bystander outside a room: Sees a person called madman running out saying 'DIE!' and tearing up his hair…….bystander bewildered **_

_**TBL: Phew! Our reviewers were getting scared of him………**_


End file.
